This invention relates to ink jet printers, and more particularly to ink jet printers with thermal ink jet print heads.
Ink jet printers employ pens having print heads that reciprocate over a media sheet and expel droplets onto the sheet to generate a printed image or pattern. A typical print head includes a silicon chip substrate having a central ink hole that communicates with an ink filled chamber of the pen when the rear of the substrate is mounted against the pen. An array of firing resistors are positioned on the front of the substrate, within a chamber enclosed peripherally by a barrier layer surrounding the resistors and the ink aperture. An orifice plate connected to the barrier just above the front surface of the substrate encloses the chamber, and defines a firing orifice just above each resistor. Additional description of basic printhead structure may be found in xe2x80x9cThe Second-Generation thermal Inkjet Structurexe2x80x9d by Ronald Askeland et al. in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, August 1988, pages 28-31; xe2x80x9cDevelopment of a High-Resolution Thermal Inkjet Printheadxe2x80x9d by William A. Buskirk et al. in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, October 1988, pages 55-61; and xe2x80x9cThe Third-Generation HP Thermal Inkjet Printheadxe2x80x9d by J. Stephen Aden et al. in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, February 1994, pages 41-45.
For a single color pen, the resistors are arranged in two parallel elongated arrays that each extend nearly the length of the substrate to provide a maximum array length for a given substrate chip size. The resistor arrays flank opposite sides of the ink aperture, which is typically an elongated slot or elongated array of holes. To ensure structural integrity of the substrate, the ink aperture does not extend too close to the substrate edges, nor as close to the edges as the endmost several firing resistors. Therefore, several resistors at each end of each array extend beyond the end of the ink supply aperture or slot.
While a reasonably effective configuration, it has been found that the end firing elements, that is, those that include the end resistors, are more susceptible to failure than are the multitude of firing elements that adjoin the length of the ink supply slot. It is believed that small air bubbles come primarily from two sources: those that arise from outgassing of ink components during normal operation, and those left behind after completion of pen assembly. These bubbles tend to aggregate and coalesce into larger bubbles in ends of the ink chamber. This occurs in the portions beyond the ends of the ink supply slots, and in the vicinity of the end resistors. Small bubbles present are normally tolerated because they can be xe2x80x9cejected,xe2x80x9d with only a single ink droplet being omitted from printed output; the firing element then continues properly following the momentary tolerable failure. However, it is believed that when the small tolerable bubbles are permitted to coalesce, they become large enough to permanently block one or more firing elements, preventing ink from reaching a firing resistor.
In addition, the ink chamber region beyond the ends of the ink supply slot are believed to create a stagnant zone of ink, and to have a lower ink flow velocity to the endmost firing elements.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing an ink jet print head with a substrate defining an ink aperture. A number of ink energizing elements are located on the major surface of the substrate. A barrier layer is connected to the upper surface, and peripherally encloses an ink manifold. The barrier encompasses the ink aperture. An orifice plate is connected to the barrier layer, spaced apart from the substrate""s major surface, enclosing the ink manifold. The plate defines a number of orifices, each associated with a respective ink energizing element. The ink manifold is an elongated chamber having opposed ends defined by end wall portions of the barrier layer. The barrier end wall portions each have an intermediate end wall portion protruding into the manifold.